A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to information retrieval systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for performing in-context searching.
B. Description of Related Art
Conventional techniques for searching a hypertext medium, such as the World Wide Web (“web”), are replete with deficiencies. For example, current search engines permit only keyword searching, possibly extended by features, such as restricting the answer set to a given domain or on a given host. These search engines do not, however, permit search results to be restricted to return results related to a defined set of information, such as Uniform Resource Locators (URLs).
As a result, there exists a need for a mechanism that provides search results that are related to a defined set of information, such as URLs.